APRIL FOOL!
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: Hari ini semua berjalan dengan sangat tidak wajar. Nah, gimana Ciel nggak bingung saat ia bangun di pagi hari dengan status sebagai istri Sebastian...  Warning:Nyerempet shou-ai. First humor fic yang dikerjakan setelah ujian PKn. Mind to read and review?


Sebelum terhubung ke halaman ini, pastinya Anda sudah membaca genre cerita ini baik-baik, kan? Yak, ini adalah sebuah fic humor! Mari tepuk tangan untuk kesuksesan saya (siapa bilang sukses?) dalam debut pertamanya dalam genre humor! YEEEEEEY! *disumpel bakso* Yah, walau saya nggak yakin apakah ini bisa disebut humor atau nggak mengingat penggunaan bahasanya yang terlalu baku.

Saya peringatkan kepada (calon) pembaca semua, bahwa fic ini sangat tidak jelas, cerocosan author di tengah cerita, nyerempet shounen-ai, humor nanggung, garing, menjijikkan (eh?), membuat pembaca kebelet pencet sombol back di tengah cerita, dan… EXTREMELY FOOL!

Enjoy. (Or annoy? *slapped*)

* * *

><p><strong>APRIL FOOL!<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Kediaman Phantomhive, 31 Maret. 11.00 pm…**

Malam sudah selarut ini. Tak ada aktivitas yang terlihat setelah waktu sekian lewat. Langit malam yang gelap pekat membekukan semua tanda-tanda kehidupan dunia. Semua tirai ditutup, penerangan dimatikan. Jadilah sebuah malam kelam yang dingin.

Tapi cobalah untuk mengintip sebuah manor house di sana—dibalik hutan rapat yang berkabut. Kalau berdiri di kebunnya yang luas, kau akan melihat jendela besar yang memancarkan cahaya terang dari dalam. _Well,_ itu karena ada orang-orang yang masih 'hidup' di sana.

Di ruangan yang lampunya belum dimatikan itu terdapat beberapa orang yang berkumpul. Termasuk kelima pelayan kediaman Phantomhive ini.

"Sebastian, kau bisa pastikan kalau Ciel sudah benar-benar tidur, kan?" Seorang wanita berkarakter tegas dan kuat menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangannya. Pria yang ia sebut 'Sebastian' tadi tersenyum.

"Ya, Marchioness Middleford. Tuan muda sudah tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya."

"Kau sudah memasukkan obat itu ke dalam makan malamnya, kan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah mencolok. Sebastian mengangguk lagi. Wanita itu tersenyum puas. "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita bisa mendiskusikan pekerjaan kita besok, kan, Kakak ipar?", sebelah matanya mengedip nakal. "Untung Lau mau membantu kita."

Francis Middleford mengangguk tenang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik. Ia menoleh kepada seorang gadis yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya. "Kau juga bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, Lizzie?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkikik girang. "Tentu saja, Ibunda. Kurasa semuanya beres." Marchioness Middleford mengangguk puas sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Sebastian. Sebastian menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Persiapan di rumah juga telah beres. Anda bisa mengandalkan kami, Marchioness." Sebastian mengibaskan tangannya ke arah semua pelayan berdiri. Semuanya, mulai dari Maylene, Finnian, Bard, dan Tanaka membungkuk.

"Ehem, Sebastian, kau memegang peran terbesar di sini. Pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar," katanya dengan wajah misterius. Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Anda tidak perlu meragukan saya, Marchioness."

**xxXxx**

**Kediaman Phantomhive, keesokan harinya. 8.00 am…**

Matahari sudah setinggi ini. Cahayanya berusaha menerobos tirai yang menutupi jendela lebar sebuah kamar utama di kediaman Phantomhive. Berkas-berkas terang yang berhasil lolos jatuh menimpa wajah seorang bangsawan muda yang masih berada di tempat tidurnya.

Remaja cantik itu menggeliat saat cahaya silau itu mengganggu tidurnya. Cahaya matahari nan meyilaukan itu membuat setengah jiwanya bergabung kembali dengan raganya. Merasa terganggu, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Ia merasa telah menindih sesuatu yang mengganjal. Penasaran, ia membuka matanya dan….

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jeritan keras melampaui 20.000 _hertz_ terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

(Eh, tunggu! Bukannya bunyi di atas 20.000 Hz itu nggak bisa didengar oleh telinga manusia, ya? GUBRAK! *author kabur dikejar-kejar sama anak SD yang bawa buku IPA*)

Sementara author menikmati pelajaran fisika-sangat-dasarnya, Ciel masih menjerit-jerit histeris di kamarnya. Orang-orang di rumah yang mendengar suaranya pun dibuat bingung. Pembaca bingung. Author juga bingung—bukan karena teriakan Ciel, tapi karena masih nggak ngerti sama pelajaran fisikanya.

"GYAAAAAAA! APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA ADA 'INI' DI SINI?" Ciel beringsut menjauh di atas kasurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai dagu. Syok melihat 'ini' ada di dekatnya. Dalam satu selimut dengannya.

Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang dilihat Ciel? Pembaca penasaran dengan 'ini'. Author ikutan penasaran. Semua orang di dunia penasaran. Bahkan hewan dan tumbuhan pun penasaran. _Well,_ sebelum rasa penasaran akan 'ini' kian menjadi, mari kita lihat apa sebenarnya 'ini'.

Sesosok tubuh nan rupawan sedang berbaring dengan tenang. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas pinggang. Rambut orang yang sedang berbaring itu berwarna hitam berantakan. Dari bagian yang tidak tertutup selimut itu terlihat kemeja putih yang kancingnya terbuka beberapa. Author plus reader ngiler. (Tutup mulutnya, woi! Ntar banjir!)

_Oh, 'ini' toh maksudnya._ Tanpa author deskripsikan banyak-banyak pun semua orang juga tahu kalau 'ini' adalah pria tampan, Sebastian Michaelis, milik author—uhuk, maksudnya milik kita bersama. (Eh, slogan stasiun TV swasta?)

"SEBASTIAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" teriak Ciel penuh rasa syok. Suara 20.000 _hertz_-nya yang menggelegar membuat sosok tampan berambut hitam itu terbangun. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan iris merahnya yang menawan. Pria itu menguap sekilas, lalu menatap Ciel balik.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun, _My love_? Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya ringan. Sebastian bangkit duduk dari posisinya semula. Tangan kirinya yang kokoh membelai belakang kepala Ciel lembut.

Mendapatkan reaksi tak terduga dari Sebastian, Ciel melongo. _Hah? Apa? 'My love'? Lalu…belaian ini… Apa maksudnya itu? _Sepuluh detik penuh ia mematung. Detik kesebelas ia menjerit keras sekali.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI? MENYINGKIR DARI TEMPAT TIDURKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ciel menendangi tubuh Sebastian dengan brutal. Tapi Sebastian tetap bertahan di posisinya. Ia tak menunjukkan niat untuk segera menyingkir mematuhi perintah bangsawan muda itu. Ia malah menampakkan air muka kebingungan.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku tidur, _Darling_. Kau pikir aku sedang apa di sini? Di ranjang KITA," jawab Sebastian sangat tenang. Ia merayap pelan mendekati Ciel di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke depan seperti hendak memeluk.

"GYAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!" Ciel menyingkir dengan kecepatan super ke bagian ranjang yang paling ujung. Ia benar-benar kebingungan. Sungguh, otaknya tidak dapat menerima ini semua. Darling? Ranjang KITA? Sebastian ada di bawah selimut yang sama dengannya? _My, my_. Ini tak mungkin terjadi.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa—apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Berhenti menyebutkku _'My love'_ atau _'Darling'_! itu menjijikkan!" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan ekspresi horor, panik, takut, dan... Ah, wajahnya sudah memucat seputih kapur.

"Lho, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian bingung. "Memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku tidur di sini. Aku, kan, _suamimu_, Sayang. Hari ini kau aneh, deh. Padahal kau paling suka kalau kupanggil '_darling_', kan? Apa kau sakit?" Sebastian beringsut mendekati Ciel yang duduk terpaku. Bibirnya mengecup pipi Ciel lama—mengecek suhu tubuh Ciel.

"Tidak demam, kok. Ah, kau ini paling suka bercanda. Sudahlah, aku akan berpakaian dulu. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat-cepat, Sayang. Marchioness Middleford akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Kau tahu kalau beliau suka datang mendadak, kan?"

Sebastian turun dari ranjang dan menuju lemari pakaian. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan kancing bajunya dan bersiap untuk berganti. (Eh, kalau mau ngiler ditadahin dulu, dong! Udah banjir, nih. Mana ada yang _nosebleed_ parah pula. Ckck. *author bagi-bagiin baskom*) Sementara itu, Ciel masih membeku dalam posisi dikuasai syok sepenuhnya.

Ciel memegang pipinya yang disentuh bibir Sebastian. Sekarang tempat itu terasa seperti terbakar. Kalimat-kalimat Sebastian menggema berulang kali di dalam rongga tengkoraknya. _Aku, kan, suamimu, Sayang...suamimu, Sayang...Sayang...yang..._

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" Ciel menjerit lagi. Wajahnya yang tadi putih-pucat mulai menjadi ungu kehijau-hijauan. "_What the hell is going on?_ Sebas—"

TOK TOK TOK! Krieeett~~

Suara protes Ciel berhenti terpaksa karena diinterupsi oleh ketukan di pintu. Dua orang yang ada di kamar menoleh ke sumber suara. Di ambang pintu telah berdiri seorang _maid_ berkacamata dan berseragam rapi. Di sampingnya ada seorang kakek tegap yang berdiri membawa nampan berisi teh.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Ah, Anda sudah bangun rupanya. Tadi saya mendengar suara Lady Ciel yang berteriak-teriak."

Kakek tua itu melihat Sebastian yang telah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan gerak-gerik elegan dan meletakkan dua cangkir teh ke atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Sementara Ciel melongo melihat adegan yang harusnya dilakukan oleh _suaminya_ itu.

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya Ciel sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini. Tapi rasanya ia tidak demam," kata Sebastian tenang, lalu mengambil cangkir tehnya. "Maylene, kau bisa membantu Ciel berpakaian sekarang. Tanaka, ikut aku ke ruang kerja dan bacakan semua jadwal hari ini." Sebastian memerintah kedua pelayannya itu dengan tenang. Seakan hal itu telah terjadi seperti biasanya

"_Yes, My Lord_," jawab kedua pelayan itu bersamaan. Tanaka langsung berjalan keluar mengikuti Sebastian. Sementara Maylene membuka-buka lemari, mencari pakaian untuk Ciel.

Ciel masih duduk mematung di ujung ranjangnya. _Lho, Sebastian…apa yang dia lakukan? Tanaka juga. Kenapa semuanya jadi—_

"Nona, silakan. Mari saya bantu memakaikan pakaian Anda." Ciel tersentak. Diskusi batinnya terpaksa dihentikan. Maylene berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa-bawa...gaun?

"AAAAH!" jeritnya. "Apa yang kau pegang itu?" Ciel menunjuk-nunjuk kain berwarna merah muda lembut-berenda yang dipegang oleh_ maid_-nya tersebut. Sementara Maylene menatapnya balik dengan alis terangkat.

"'Apa'? Tentu saja pakaian Anda, _Mistress_."

Ciel melongo untuk beberapa saat, lalu melompat menuruni tempat tidur dan langsung membongkar isi lemarinya—mencari pakaian _laki-laki_ untuk ia pakai. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati lemarinya penuh dengan pakaian wanita. Gaun-gaun dan baju berenda terlihat mengisi seluruh gantungan pakaiannya. Maylene yang melihat tingkah laku tuan, ehem, nonanya itu mengernyit bingung.

"Anda mencari apa, _Lady_?"

Ciel jengkel mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja mencari _pakaianku_!" bentaknya. Pelayan itu masih menatapnya bingung. "_Ini_ pakaian Anda, _Mistress_."

Ciel mulai frustasi saking jengkelnya. "Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku! Masa aku harus memakai pakaian-pakaian wanita ini, sih? Dan berhenti memanggilku _'Lady'_! itu menjijikkan! Oh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" Ciel meremas rambutnya dan saat itu ia merasakan keanehan.

"GYAAAAA!" Lagi-lagi terdengar jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. "Se-sejak kapan rambutku jadi sepanjang ini?" Ia menjerit histeris. Rambut abu-abunya yang tadinya cepak, sekarang menjadi sepanjang pinggang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih?

"Lho, apa maksud Anda? Coba lihat ke cermin. Ah, Tuan Sebastian benar. Mungkin Anda sedang sakit," desah_ maid_ itu pelan. Ciel langsung melesat-sangat-cepat ke...kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Ciel membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan keras. Buru-buru ia menghadap ke cermin besar yang terdapat di dinding. Ciel melihat bayangannya di cermin baik-baik. Refleksi yang terdapat di sana membuatnya menjerit—lagi.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Ciel menjerit begitu kerasnya sampai membuat kaca di depannya itu langsung retak. (Oh, dahsyatnya!) Ia sangat terkejut melihat bayangan dirinya yang… Berambut panjang dan memakai gaun tidur tipis dengan tali-tali yang menggantung di bahunya.

Ciel benar-benar kaget. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Masa dia benar-benar perempuan, sih? Seingatnya sebelum tidur tadi malam, ia _masih_ laki-laki. Dan semuanya juga masih berjalan normal.

Ciel menegakkan dirinya lagi. "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengeceknya sendiri!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu ia bingung, tapi hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengecek _jenisnya_ sendiri sekarang.

Berdebar-debar, ia menutup matanya. "Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga, mari kita lihat…," katanya pelan. "Satu, dua, ti…"

Tada! Ciel membuka matanya dan melihat perkakasnya masih utuh. Masih terlihat seperti yang ia lihat kemarin. Saking leganya, ia berteriak dengan sangat OOC.

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAAAAN! YAAAY! YAY! YAY!"

Saking riangnya, Ciel menggoyang pinggulnya seperti penari hula-hula (dengan sangat OOC). Seandainya Maylene tidak langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, mungkin dia akan langsung menari samba (dengan OOC juga).

"Astaga, Nona! Anda memecahkan cermin di kamar mandi dengan apa?" jeritnya heboh. "_Geez,_ saya harus minta Finny untuk membetulkannya nanti. Sekarang mari saya bantu Anda berpakaian, _Lady_."

Dengan kesigapan yang sangat (di)luar (ke)biasa(an). Ia memaksa memakaikan, ehem, gaun berenda pada Ciel yang mulai ketakutan.

"Menyingkir! Jangan mendekat! AKU TAK MAU MEMAKAI BAJU ITU!" Ciel histeris saat Maylene berusaha merenggut pakaiannya. "GYAAAAAA! HENTIKAAAAN!"

"Ya ampun. Anda ini kenapa? Anda benar-benar aneh hari i—"

BRAKK!

Pintu menjeblak membuka di belakang mereka dan tampaklah Sebastian yang masuk dengan tampang khawatir. "Ada apa, Sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kau berteriak keras sekali dan— Ya ampun, apa cermin itu pecah?"

Sebastian bertanya terus-terusan. Maylene menyitir secepat kilat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Lady-bersikap-aneh-sekali-dari-tadi-beliau-juga-menolak-saya-membantunya-berganti-pakaian-bahkan-saat-masuk-ke-sini-cermin-itu-sudah-pecah-berkeping-keping-secara-misterius," jawabnya tanpa spasi. Walau begitu Sebastian dapat memahami kata-katanya.

"Begitukah? Oh, _Darling,_ kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini?" Sebastian maju mendekatinya tapi Ciel langsung mundur selangkah—merinding.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Yang aneh itu kalian! Bukan aku! Hei, kalian sedang memainkan lelucon apa, sih? Semua ini tidak lucu tahu!"

Sebastian menanggapinya dengan tatapan bingung. Sama seperti tadi. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Ciel _darling_? Kau tidak terkena amnesia, kan—?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _darling_! Dan setahuku aku itu laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa menjadi istrimu, hah?" bentaknya. Sebastian tersenyum. Dan senyum yang dianggap tidak wajar oleh Ciel itu membuatnya kian takut.

"Apa itu penting kalau kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Sayang? Bukankah yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa kau itu istriku?" Sebastian berbisik dekaaat sekali di telinga Ciel. Perbuatan itu membuat Ciel merinding setengah mati.

"Tu—tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau kita sudah menikah!"

Sebastian menatapnya sekilas kemudian mendesahkan napas panjang. "Karena itu aku bilang kalalu kau sepertinya amnesia dengan sebab yang tidak jelas," katanya. "Sini. Kubantu pakai baju." Sebastian memegang gaun tidur Ciel dan berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi Ciel malah menjerit keras.

"KYAAA! Apa-apaan kau. Mesum!" bentak Ciel dengan wajah memerah. Sebastian yang melihat itu berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hmmph, kenapa? Aku biasa melakukannya padamu, kan?"

Ciel tertegun. Sepanjang ingatan yang ia punya, Sebastian memang biasa mengganti dan memakaikan bajunya. _Lalu kenapa sekarang aku menjerit seperti...seperti...wanita?_

Merasa malu akibat perbuatannya sendiri, Ciel mengangguk pasrah pada Sebastian. Dengan kesadaran setengah hilang, ia membiarkan _suaminya_ itu memakaikannya baju. Mulai dari... Yak, korset.

Oke, adegan yang sudah familiar bagi kita ini akan terulang lagi. Saat-saat dimana Ciel disiksa oleh Sebastian yang menarik-narik tali korsetnya.

"Se… Sebastian… Hah… Hah…"

"Ayo, taruh tanganmu di dinding, _Darling. _Lemaskan tanganmu."

"Hah… Tidak bisa… Tidak bisa lebih dari ini… Haahh. Uuuh…kit… Sakit…"

"Bersabarlah. Oh, ayolah. Masa masih belum terbiasa, sih?"

"Ah, Uuukh..."

Sementara itu...

"Kyaaa! Apa ini? Lantainya banjir darah!" jerit author gaje sambil lari-lari. "Ya ampun. Baskomnya meluber, tuh! _Nosebleed_-nya kira-kira, dong! Udahan, ah. Nggak sopan kalau ganggu suami istri yang sedang 'berkegiatan'! Er, maksudku yang sedang berganti pakaian," katanya heboh sambil nyeret para _reader_ menjauh dari tempat pengintaian mereka.

Sebelum _reader_ berandai-andai untuk adegan yang 'lebih jauh', mari kita _skip_ dan lanjut ke _scene_ berikutnya.

**xxXxx**

**Ruang makan kediaman Phantomhive. 9.00 am…**

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu, _Darling_? Masakan Bard ini enak, kok." Sebastian memperhatikan, ehem, istrinya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bengong. Makanannya tidak disentuh sama sekali. Bahkan dilihat pun tidak.

"Sebastian," sahutnya pelan. Sebastian mendongak saat melihat istrinya berbicara padanya. Kali ini wajah Ciel terlihat serius.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini? Maksudku—ah, semua orang tidak seperti biasanya," katanya sambil melirik makanan di piringnya, seolah mengatakan 'sejak kapan Bard bisa memasang sesuatu yang tak beracun?'. Kini ia menatap Sebastian kembali. "Sejak kapan pula aku jadi istrimu, eh?"

Sebastian mengambil waktu untuk mengunyah makanannya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar amnesia, ya? Yang aneh hari ini justru kau."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa amnesia! Aku masih punya ingatan-ingatan atas masa laluku! Dulu aku itu laki-laki, eh, maksudku sekarang juga. Dan kau itu butlerku, bukannya suamiku!" Ciel berkata dengan gusar. "Aku—"

"CIEEEEL!"

Kata-kata Ciel diinterupsi oleh terkaman, ehem, maksudku pelukan berlebihan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal. (Tahu lah siapa dia. Author males nulis panjang-panjang buat deskripsiin lagi. *jeduaakk*)

"Elizabeth! Berhentilah bersikap tidak sopan!" seru seorang wanita yang berkarakter tegas. Di belakangnya, ada wanita lain—berambut merah—yang ikut menasihati Elizabeth. "Benar kata ibumu, Elizabeth sayang."

Ciel menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa yang datang. "Bi—"

"Ah, Elizabeth, Marchioness Middleford, Madame Red," sapa Sebastian mendahului Ciel, "kalian sudah datang." Sebastian tersenyum ramah, dibalas dengan mereka bertiga yang tersenyum tak kalah ramah. Sementara itu Ciel hanya bisa bengong di pojokan.

"Aduh, aduh, panggil 'bibi' saja. Jangan terlalu formal. Kau, kan, sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

"Itu benar _kakak ipar_. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk memanggilku Lizzie saja, kan?"

"Ah, maaf. Hahaha."

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terlihat mengobrol dengan asyik. Ciel yang melihat semua adegan itu hanya bisa _jawdrop.'Bibi'? 'Kakak ipar'? _

"Ah, sudah saatnya aku kembali bekerja. Aku minta maaf karena terpaksa meninggalkan kalian. Ciel, selamat menikmati harimu. Bersiaplah untuk kegiatanmu hari ini. Sebentar lagi para tutor akan datang, oke?"

Sebastian berpamitan singkat kepada tiga tamu mereka. Kemudian ia mendekati Ciel dan...mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sedetik...

Lima detik...

Sepuluh detik...

Lima belas detik...

Dua puluh de— (_Geez,_ lama amat, sih. Kapan lanjutnya, nih? *author cari remot dan tekan tombol _fast forward_*)

Bzzzt

Lima menit…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAY, eh, GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ciel menjerit dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada jeritan tadi pagi. Tukang bubur ayam yang lewat di depan mansion langsung mengalami tuli total. Sedangkan orang-orang yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari si tukang bubur ayam hanya mengalami tuli parsial. (Hah?) Dan dengan keajaiban yang sangat, orang-orang yang ada di dekat Ciel malah tidak mengalami gangguan apa-apa pada telinganya. (Heh?)

"Ciel! Kau ini kenapa?" Tiga tamu yang baru datang itu menatap bingung pada wajah Ciel yang tidak hanya pucat, tapi malah sudah bergradasi dari ungu ke hijau.

"Se-Se-Se-Se-Sebastian—apa, apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Barusan dia menciumku tahu!" Ciel menjerit-jerit histeris. Elizabeth langsung menimpalinya dengan suara yang terdengar tenang. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu, kan, wajar untuk sepasang _suami-istri._"

Ciel membelalakkkan matanya lebar. _Lagi-lagi ini! Kenapa semua orang bilang kalau ia dan Sebastian sudah menikah?_

"APA YANG—"

"Permisi, Lady Ciel. Tutor kursus memasak Anda sudah datang."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dialog Ciel diinterupsi. Kali ini kakek butler, Tanaka, masuk dengan seorang pria berambut pirang di belakangnya. Ciel menoleh. Ia mengenal pria itu. Viscount Druitt, Tuan Aleister Chamber.

"Ah, betapa lama aku merindukan saat-saat dimana aku masuk ke dalam _mansion_ ini, lalu bertemu dengan _lady_ manis yang akan jadi muridku kali ini!" Pria itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya kesana-kemari dengan gaya yang dapat disebut... Lebay.

"Geh?" Ciel terperangah melihat masuknya pria aneh ini ke rumahnya. "Apa maksudmu membawanya kemari?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakek butler berkacamata itu. Tanaka hanya tersenyum simpul saat menjawab, "Beliau tutor Anda dalam pelajaran memasak, Lady."

"Kenapa aku harus belajar memasak?" Wajah Ciel berubah horor. Marchioness Middleford, bibinya, langsung menyambar. "'Kenapa?' Kau tidak akan bisa jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik kalau tidak bisa memasak, Ciel," katanya. Elizabeth dan bibInya yang lain mengangguk antusias.

"Itu benar nona kecil yang manis. Sebagai seorang wanita yang berbakti pada suaminya, istri harus mampu memasakkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ayo, jangan membuang waktu. Sekarang kita ke dapur." Dengan gayanya yang tetap lebay, ia menyeret Ciel ke dapur. Sementara 3 wanita bibi-keponakan itu hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Ciel yang akhirnya lenyap dari balik pintu.

"TOLONG AKUUUUU~~!" teriaknya pilu.

**xxXxx**

**Dapur Kediaman Phantomhive. 1.00 pm…**

"Lalu aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Ciel ketus. Akhirnya ia menurut saat dipaksa untuk belajar memasak. Setelah berusaha kabur berkali-kali selama tiga jam dengan berbagai cara, mulai lompat dari jendela sampai menggali lubang di tanah, Ciel terus tertangkap oleh Bard dan Finny dan digiring kembali ke dapur. (Berjuanglah_, Dear_! Jadi ibu rumah tangga memang merepotkan.)

Viscount Druitt menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Ciel dengan cara yang hiperbola. Ciel mengamatinya perlahan. "Silakan ikuti langkah-langkah yang tertulis di sana. Kita akan mencoba untuk membuat pecel."

"Pecel?" Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya keheranan. Lalu kembali membaca kertas di tangannya.

**C4rA b1kind Pec3l**

**Cucchi semuWwa s4Yurant yAn9 diboetuhkAndt.**

**Pot0nq kacank pAnjank jatdi pend3k.**

**PotOnq dAunT Bye-yAm daRHi thangkaiNYa.**

**….**

"APA-APAAN INI? Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang ditulis di sini! Kau pakai bahasa apa, sih?" omel Ciel saat melihat tulisan bercampur-angka-dan-kapital-nyempil-begitu-rumit. Ia bingung sekali saat membaca tulisan itu. Author malah lebih bingung lagi kenapa bisa masukin teks begitu.

"Aih, masa kau tidak bisa membacanya. Ini namanya bahasa alay, Lady. Bahasa yang sedang populer di sebuah kaum jahiliyah di sebuah negara berkembang berjudul Indonesia," jelasnya panjang lebar. Ciel melotot.

"_Kalau kau tahu ini bahasa kaum orang-orang bodoh kenapa harus dipelajari juga, idiot?"_ Begitulah kira-kira makna tatapan Ciel saat ini._ "Kalau begitu sekarang namamu ALAYister Chamber, oke?_" rutuknya dalam hati.

"Oh, sudahlah. Sekarang cepat potong sayuran-sayuran ini!" Tiba-tiba Bard sudah menjatuhkan seember penuh sayur-sayuran di meja di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Ciel yang bingung balik menunjukkan raut marah.

"Aku tidak mau ma—"

"CEPAT POTONG!" Bard membentaknya dengan kasar. Ia meletakkan sebuah pisau dapur besar di dekat tangan Ciel—hampir mengenainya. Ciel yang tak menyangka akan dapat reaksi begitu sangat terkejut.

"Di dapur aku yang berkuasa! Kalau aku sudah bilang potong, ya, potong!" bentaknya di depan wajah Ciel. Ciel syok mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Butir-butir air mata sudah mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotongi sayuran-sayuran itu—dengan terpaksa.

"Aduh, sakit!" Ciel mengerjap saat merasakan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya basah. Saat ia membuka matanya kembali. Ia melihat cairan merah mengalir dari kulitnya yang pucat. Saat itu rasa perih yang dideritanya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi aneh begini, hiks," gumamnya tak jelas. "Sebastian… Kenapa kau tidak menolongku di saat seperti ini?" Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipi porselennya yang mulus. Meninggalkan jejak panas di sana.

"Menyebalkan!" Ciel membanting pisaunya ke lantai. Ia langsung berlari menuju pintu belakang. Tanpa ampun, ia membanting pintu-menuju-taman itu dengan keras. Ia tak memedulikan Bard yang membentak-bentak memanggil namanya. _Masa bodoh!_

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak ia berjalan melewati kebun belakang rumahnya, lalu berhenti di bawah pohon _elm_ yang cukup rindang. Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya di batang utama pohon itu. Perlahan-lahan ia membiarkan punggungnya merosot ke tanah sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa semua orang jadi aneh begini? Bard jahat sekali membentakku seperti itu, hiks," isaknya pelan. Remaja cantik itu membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput dan memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan segala ketidakwajaran yang terjadi pada hari ini.

—Apa aku benar-benar amnesia?

_Tapi aku masih punya ingatan akan masa lalu..._

—Lalu kenapa semua orang bersikap aneh?

_Ah, bukan. Mereka terlihat bertingkah seakan mereka sudah sering melakukan hal itu…_

—Bahkan mereka bilang aku yang aneh.

_Jangan-jangan aku memang amnesia?_

Suara batin Ciel berdiskusi seru. Saat itu ia sedang serius memikirkan berbagai keanehan. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahkan ada sesuatu yang, er, berbulu membelai pipinya. Detik kemudian ia bangkit duduk saat merasakan hidungnya sangat gatal dan…

"HATSYI!"

"Ah, Poppy! Rupanya kau ada di situ!" Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya Finnian berlari mendekat sambil memeluk berekor-ekor hewan berbulu.

"Kucing! Finny! Jangan mendekat… Kubilang ja—HUACHIM! Dari mana kau mendapatkan mereka semua?" Ciel berusaha menjauh dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Finny justru mendekat sambil menimang kucing-kucing itu.

"Lho, ini, kan, kucing-kucing peliharaan Tuan Sebastian," jawabnya polos. Ciel berjengit mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa memelihara kucing tanpa meminta izin padaku, ah…," katanya sambil menutupi hidung. Sepertinya ia akan bersin lagi.

"HUAAANJIIIING!" (Idih, ampun, deh. Emang ada, ya, orang yang bersinnya 'huanjing'? Ciel nggak sopan!)

Saat Ciel sedang bersin-bersin parah seperti itu, wanita bertampang galak keluar dari rumah. Dari ambang pintu ia sedang meneriaki Ciel dengan marah.

"CIEL! KENAPA KAU KABUR MENINGGALKAN LES MEMASAKMU! CEPAT KEMBALI!"

Ciel menoleh ke arah bibi Francis yang sedang membentak-bentaknya. Di belakangnya Bard mengayun-ayunkan pisau daging yang berkilat.

_Takut…._

Garis panas di pipi Ciel terasa lagi. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah mengalir kembali. Ciel bingung, kesal, marah, sedih, juga takut. Bagaimana pun ia hanya anak berumur 13 tahun yang bisa menikmati berbagai perasaan, kan?

"CUKUP! Kenapa semuanya aneh sekali hari ini? Kenapa membentak-bentak dan memarahiku seperti itu? AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA! MENYEBALKAN! DASAR BODOOOOH!"

Ciel berteriak frustasi. Kakinya berjalan mundur diluar kehendaknya. Makin lama langkah itu makin cepat. Ia berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Berlari menembus hutan lewat jalan setapak sempit. Berlari dan terus berlari sambil berharap agar perasaan kesal di hatinya hilang...

**xxXxx**

**Jalanan kota London. 6.30 pm...**

Awan gemawan berwarna kelabu-keunguan menggantung rendah di langit yang mulai menggelap. Lampu-lampu di taman bersinar-dengan indahnya. Cahanya keperakan itu jatuh menimpa sosok seorang, er, gadis yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Orang itu mendongak.

"Uh, aku lapar..."

Ciel memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia ingat kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapannya tadi pagi, siang ini pun ia tidak makan dan malah menggunakan waktunya untuk berusaha bolak-balik kabur dari dapur. Konyolnya…

Ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang, saat ia berlari dari rumahnya, dan tiba-tiba sudah sampai di sini. Seberapa jauh ia berjalan sudah tak diingatnya. Yang membekas dalam otaknya adalah berbagai kejadian aneh nan membingungkan sampai memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati jengkel.

Ciel membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku tersebut dan memejamkan matanya. Saat ini ia membayangkan masa-masa ketika semuanya berjalan normal. Saat mengingat rumah, rasa lapar kembali menyergapnya.

"Coba kalau ada Sebastian. Aku pasti sudah menikmati makan malamku di rumah yang hangat—bukannya taman yang gelap dan dingin seperti ini," gumamnya.

"Aku di sini, Ciel."

_Eh?_

Ciel membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan bayangan yang pertama kali muncul di fokus adalah sosok, ehem, suaminya.

"Sebastian?"

"Ayo pulang. Jangan membuat orang khawatir dengan kabur dari rumah, dong." Ciel membuka mulutnya kembali untuk memprotes, namun tindakan Sebastian yang menggendongnya tiba-tiba, membuatnya menutup mulut kembali. Ia berjalan mantap ke arah kereta kuda yang kosong dan mempersilakan Ciel masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kita pulang..."

**xxXxx**

**Kediaman Phantomhive. 7.00 pm...**

"Cieeel! Kau kemana saja selama ini?"

Ciel disambut oleh terkaman Elizabeth saat masuk ke rumah. Saat itu semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ciel memandangi mereka dengan sikap waspada—kalau-kalau mereka akan membentaknya atau melakukan hal aneh lagi.

"Maaf, _Dear_. Kenapa kau kabur tadi siang?" Marchioness Middleford mengusap kepala Ciel lembut. Ciel yang merasa bingung masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, Sayang," ujar Madame Red pelan. "Apa kau tahu kalau Sebastian khawatir sampai hampir gila mengetahui istrinya kabur dari rumah?"

Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya. _Mereka masih aneh seperti tadi siang._

Sebelum dapat berpikir lebih lanjut, Ciel dibuat terperanjat saat tangan kokoh Sebastian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciel yang kaget bermaksud untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sebastian. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Sebastian di telinganya.

"Aku khawatir Ciel."

Seisi ruangan hening melihat adegan itu. Ciel makin bingung saat Sebastian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu, Ciel?"

Ciel terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sebastian untuknya. Saat itu Ciel dapat merasakan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang mungil untuk membalas pelukan Sebastian. Wajah tangisnya ia tenggelamkan di dada sang raven. Saat itu, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Ciel mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat seisi ruangan terpana.

"Aku juga, Sebastian …."

Ciel mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi tangan Sebastian yang tadi melingkupi tubuhnya mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Eh? Anda sungguh mencintai saya, Tuan?"

_Eh? Tuan? Sejak ka_—

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang aneh karena mati-matian menahan tawa. Saat itu juga, suara tawa meledak di seluruh ruangan.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ciel melihat ke sekelilingnya. Entah sejak kapan wajah-wajah serius orang-orang di ruangan itu berubah jadi tawa yang tergelak-gelak. Bahkan Sebastian pun sudah terang-terangan tertawa. Ciel mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Saat itu semua orang serentak berseru keras.

"_APRIL FOOL_, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

Ciel hanya berdiri dengan wajah seperti orang yang kepalanya habis dipukul panci. Semua orang menertawakannya. Ciel masih terlihat bingung.

"Apa Anda lupa, Tuan Muda? Sekarang tanggal satu April," kata Sebastian tenang. Pengendalian dirinya paling baik diantara orang-orang di ruangan itu. Walau dengan susah payah, ia berbicara tanpa menyelipkan suara tawa.

"Jadi semua yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini—"

"Bohong," jawab Sebastian kalem. Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Kedua bibinya, Elizabeth, dan semua pelayannya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jadi aku dan Sebastian yang menikah itu—"

"Itu juga bohong, Tuan," Sebastian menyeringai jahil. Kali ini kedua bibinya angkat bicara.

"Sebastian, hnngggt, benar-benar, hmmmppph, mahir memerankan perannya, ya? Uph!" Madame Red berusaha menahan tawanya. Sebastian tersenyum.

"Hahaha, Angelina. Bukankah Sebastian sudah bilang pada kita semua untuk tidak meragukannya? Hahahahaha." Marchioness Middleford yang jarang terlihat tertawa lepas sekarang tertawa begitu hebohnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah merencanakan semuanya? Lalu kenapa penampilanku… Rambutku—"

Madame Red tertawa meledak-ledak. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan semua tata karma_ lady_ yang biasanya melekat padanya. "WUAHAHAHAHAHA~~ Itu karena obat penumbuh rambut super yang kudapat dari Lau. Sebastian memasukkannya dalam makan malammu kemarin, Sayang. Ya ampun, hahahahah, tak kusangka akan begini efeknya. BAGUS SEKALI! HAHAHAHAHAH~~!

"Lalu semua pakaian berenda itu—"

"Kh, maaf, Tuan muda. Madame Red meminta saya untuk membongkar isi lemari Anda dan memberikan pakaian gadis. Hmmmph, Anda manis, kok, Tuan," jawab Maylene gugup. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau menertawakan majikan itu sangat tidak sopan, tapi...

Ini tanggal satu April. Siapa yang peduli soal itu?

"Kursus masaknya? ALAYister Chamber dan pecel… Lalu Bard—"

Kini Madame Red sudah memukul-mukul sofa dengan brutalnya. Ia tertawa seperti orang tidak waras. "Pfffft~! Aku yang meminta Viscount Druitt datang ke sini, Sayang. WAHAHAHAHAHAH~~ Aku tak menyangka kalau itu akan membuatmu terganggu sampai seperti itu. UIHIHIHIHI~"

Sementara itu Bard berusaha menampilkan wajah minta maaf. Tapi hasilnya malah wajah yang tampak geli karena menahan tawa yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Pffft, maafkan saya telah bersikap kasar pada Anda, Tuan muda. Saya tidak serius saat itu. Kh, sungguh. Pffft. BUAHAHAHAHAH~" Akhirnya pertahanan Bard jebol juga. Ia meledakkan tawanya sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Dan kucing—kucingnya?"

"Tuan mudaaaa~ Maafkan sayaaa~ Saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari yang lain~~" Finnian bersujud berkali-kali di depan Ciel. Matanya berair. Tapi semua orang tahu kalau itu bukan air mata penyesalan, namun karena rasa geli yang menggila.

"Lalu, Sebas—"

"YA TUHAAAAAN! TUNANGANKU MENCINTAI BUTLERNYAAAA~~~" Elizabeth menjerit dengan suara melengking. Bukannya cemburu atau apa, ia malah menertawakan Ciel dengan sangat sadis.

"Coba lihat Ciel yang memakai gaun! Manis, kan? Hiiiiikh," dengiknya menahan tawa, "Coba lihat airmata itu. Ciel jadi cengeng saat berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis. Ya ampun! AIHIHIHIHIHI~!" kikiknya nyaring.

"..."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tertawa habis-habisan. Wajah Ciel pias. Setelah berbagai hal aneh yang ia alami, mereka menertawakannya. Tega sekali, ya?

"Heheh," kekeh Ciel, terdengar garing. Sebastian membungkuk di hadapan tuan mudanya penuh perhatian. Ia merasakan aura yang tidak beres. "Heheheheh." Ciel mendongak. Suara kekehnya terdengar lebih nyaring. Sebastian mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tuan muda? Anda tidak apa-a—"

Sebastian menatap khawatir pada tuan mudanya. Ciel menggumam tak jelas. "Heheheh, lucu sekali, ya? Menyenangkan sekali hari ini." Setelah menggumam pelan-tak-jelas seperti itu, Ciel berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tawa semua orang di sana mendadak berhenti.

"Eh? Sepertinya tuan muda marah."

"Ya ampun. Apa kita keterlaluan?"

"Astaga, Ciel ngambek. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Di-dia marah sungguhan?"

"Sepertinya, ya. Aduuuh~ Aku tidak berani untuk meminta maaf pada tuan muda."

Suara tawa yang tadi membahana berubah menjadi bisik-bisik penuh penyesalan. Begitu mudahnya suasana berganti. Setelah menertawakan orang habis-habisan, mereka langsung menyesali perbuatan mereka sendiri. Terlalu!

"_April fool_, ya? Heheheh, asyik sekali sepertinya mengerjai orang."

Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Ciel sudah kembali. Kini ia berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka. Ciel terkekeh-kekeh mengerikan. Tak hanya Sebastian, kini semuanya sudah merasakan gelagat buruk.

"Aku juga ingin tahu rasanya, dong! Heheheheh~ Ada yang bisa mengajariku memasak?"

Suara tawa getir nan garing yang keluar dari mulut Ciel terdengar tidak enak. Ekspresi semua orang dalam ruangan itu langsung berubah drastis melihat benda yang dibawa Ciel. Pisau daging berukuran besar.

"Bard, ajari aku memasak, dong. Bibi yang sudah merasakan jadi istri juga pasti mahir memasak, kan? Heheheh." Sekarang sudut bibir Ciel dihiasi kedut mengerikan. Rambut panjangnya yang berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aura gelap di sekelilingnya membuatnya mirip dengan Sunako Nakahara dalam komik _Perfect Girl Evolution_. Ia maju beberapa langkah, sementara yang lain mundur penuh perasaan horor.

"Aduh, aduh, kenapa pisaunya berat sekali, ya? Aku tidak bisa memegangnya dengan benar, nih." Ciel mengayun-ayunkan pisau yang dibawanya dengan membabi buta. Seringai mengerikan di bibirnya terlalu mengerikan untuk dideskripsikan. Sungguh, caranya memegang pisau seperti tukang jagal yang menguber-uber ayam.

Sebastian yang melihat aura gelap _murderous intent_ di sekitar Ciel langsung berteriak.

"SEMUANYA! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! TUAN MUDA BERUBAH JADI PEMBUNUH _PSYCHO_!"

"Kyaaaaa~~ Menghindar!"

"AWAS! Hati-hati, lehermu bisa putus!"

"Tuan muda! Itu bisa jadi senjata pembunuh, Tuan!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA~~ Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua_. April fooool~ April foooool~!_ Heheheh~"

"KYAAAA! Ciel mengerikan!"

"Siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?" Ciel menurunkan senjatanya. Semua orang menelan ludah. Elizabeth yang masih merinding angkat bicara.

"A—anu, Ciel... Orang yang merencanakan ini semua ada di... di belakang lemari itu. Sejak tadi dia ada di sini, lho. Bahkan dia merekam semuanya dengan kameranya."

BWOOOSHH!

Aura membunuh Ciel berkobar memenuhi ruangan. Ciel yang telah didzalimi secara kejam akhirnya murka. Wajahnya yang inosen lenyap. Seringainya makin sadis.

Sementara itu...

_Omaigat, mati gue!_

Orang di balik lemari itu, yang tak lain adalah Lacie Fraij meringkuk gemetaran. Reader yang dari tadi ikut mengintai bersamanya sudah kabur lebih dulu, meninggalkan Lacie menunggu dijemput kematiannya.

Malaikat kematian yang bertugas mengambil nyawanya sudah bersiap-siap di kanan-kirinya, untuk segera melenyapkan keberadaan author tak berguna yang memenuhi FFn dengan sampah itu. Sementara Ciel Phantomhive, kini tengah tersenyum jahat. Senyum paling jahat yang pernah Lacie lihat—yang lebih mengerikan dari senyuman iblis mana pun.

"Kata-kata terakhirmu, Nona?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah jerit memilukan memecah keheningan malam dengan ngerinya. Suara jerit itu menggema ke mana-mana. Kedamaian makhluk-makhluk malam di sekitar _mansion_ terganggu karenanya. Makin lama bahasa author makin kacau saja. Apa sebaiknya lenyap, ya?

**xxXxx**

**Kamar utama kediaman Phantomhive. 9.00 pm….**

"Rambut Anda sudah rapi, Tuan." Sebastian mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang gunting. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—untuk menggunting rambut Ciel yang panjang sepinggang karena obat dari Lau.

Ciel menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Setelah mengibaskan rambut pendeknya beberapa kali, ia melangkah malas menuju ranjangnya. "Huh, ada-ada saja kalian ini," katanya. "Sungguh-sungguh lelucon yang tidak lucu."

"Lelucon Anda lebih parah lagi, Tuan," kata Sebastian sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Ciel. "Mengayun-ayunkan pisau daging sebesar itu... _Well_, saya kasihan pada gadis bernama Lacie itu. Untung saya menggagalkan usaha pembunuhan tadi. Mengerikan sekali kalau diingat."

"Masa bodoh! Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mencincangnya tadi, bukan membiarkannya kabur." Ciel menjawab acuh tak acuh. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. "Melelahkan sekali hari ini."

Sementara itu, Sebastian diam-diam tersenyum. "Masa? Saya lihat Anda cukup menikmatinya," timpalnya sambil menaikkan selimut Ciel sebatas leher.

"Mana mungkin aku menikmatinya, dasar idiot!"

Sebastian tertawa kecil sebelum membungkukkan badannya rendah. Setelah rambutnya dipotong, Ciel kembali jadi Ciel yang angkuh seperti biasa. Apa obat dari Lau itu juga bisa mengubah kepribadian? Ah, siapa peduli? Semua, kan, sudah lewat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat tidur, Tuan."

Sebastian berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati-hati. Sebelum ia keluar melalui pintu yang terbuka, ia berbalik menghadap Ciel.

"Tuan muda..."

"Ha?"

"Soal semua perlakuan dan ucapan yang saya tujukan pada Anda," Sebastian mengambil jeda, "itu bukan lelucon."

Tersenyum tipis, ia membungkuk lagi. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktunya lebih lama, ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu diikuti bunyi 'klap' pelan.

"Eh?"

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.A. (Curhatan Author) :**

Tadaa! _How was it?_ Garing, ya? Sudah kuduga.

Tahukah? Ide pembuatan fic ini muncul secara tiba-tiba saat saya mengerjakan soal ujian sekolah mata pelajaran PKn yang…rasanya membunuh saya pelan-pelan secara menyakitkan. *how exaggerating*

Yup, saya benci PKn. Dan saat berusaha menggunakan kemampuan mengarang untuk menjawab soal esai, tiba-tiba saya melihat jadwal ujian untuk hari esoknya. Saat melihat angka satu sebelum kata 'April', saya jadi kepikiran tentang April Fool.

Setelah tesnya selesai, saya tanya ke temen sekelas saya yang dikenal dengan nama Chocho. "Cho, April fool di rumahnya Ciel gimana, ya?" Chocho yang setahun lalu berjasa besar mengenalkan saya ke Kuroshitsuji pun bilang, "Ciel jadi cewek!"

Wokeh, saya pun mengayuh sepeda cepat-cepat menuju rumah. Kira-kira jam dua belas siang, saya nyalain laptop. Saat menunggu proses _booting_ laptop butut yang super lelet, saya bikin kopi di dapur (ngapain juga gue bikin kopi di siang bolong?) dengan gula tiga sendok lebih. Tujuannya untuk menghilangkan efek ngantuk hasil mengerjakan soal ujian PKn tadi. *duakk!*

Dan tahu nggak? Efek kopinya baru kerasa di atas jam sembilan malam sampai saya kena insomnia parah. Bagus sekali, padahal tes hari Jumat adalah IPA dan Tata Boga.*ketawa garing*

Nah, saya tahu betul kalau fic yang dikerjakan setengah mabuk ini benar-benar hancur. Maka saya mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih kepada pembaca yang mampu bertahan hingga akhir. *ojigi suru*

_Well_, silakan tulis apa saja yang ada dalam pikiran kalian setelah membaca fic ini. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. (:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus!**

Hari berikutnya pada harian The Times:

_**HAL-HAL MENGERIKAN TERJADI SECARA MISTERIUS**_

_**Kemarin (1/4) telah dideteksi gelombang suara berfrekuensi tinggi yang telah memporak-porandakan Inggris bagian selatan. Bunyi yang melebihi 20.000 Hertz tersebut telah mengakibatkan 21 korban tewas, 56 luka-luka, serta 154 dinyatakan hilang.**_

_**Sumber bunyi berfrekuensi tinggi tersebut pada akhirnya tidak berhasil dilacak. Tetapi kemisteriusan 1 April tak hanya berhenti sampai di situ.**_

_**Pada malam harinya, sekitar pukul 9 malam, warga London kembali dikejutkan oleh hal aneh.**_

_**Seorang gadis berpenampilan berantakan berlari dan berteriak-teriak di jalan raya sehingga menakuti anak-anak. Saat diperiksa oleh Scotland Yard, gadis yang mengaku bernama Lacie Fraij ini menuturkan bahwa ia telah menjadi sasaran percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh CP (13).**_

_**Polisi yang mendengar semua celotehan tak jelas dari gadis ini hanya menganggap bahwa gadis ini hanyalah seorang pengidap sakit jiwa. Scotland Yard langsung membawa yang bersangkutan untuk direhabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.-**_

Sementara itu….

"Emaaak, aye masuk Koran!"


End file.
